Beyond a Doubt
Tenaya may say that she wants to help, but the other Rangers aren't so accepting as Dillon. They believe that this is part of a Venjix plan. Dr. K comes in and explains that even if Tenaya is a plant, it doesn't matter right now. The Hyper Bot that attacked was meant to gather data so it could return and take control of the Ranger technology. Tenaya offers to get the base codes used to program the Hyper Bot from the palace, but she'll need help. Dillon offers to go with her, but he has to leave his Morpher behind, otherwise Venjix will detect him. As they prepare to enter the palace, Dillon asks if the computer told of their real names, but Tenaya says it did not. As they make their way through the palace, Dillon has flashback of when they were captured as they tried to escape long ago. As Venjix is about to appoint Kilobyte the new lead General, Tenaya returns and shows that she has captured the Black Ranger. Dillon is now furious believing that Tenaya has betrayed him. Shifter activates his Hyper Bot with his remote. He plans to first destroy the Rangers and then Venjix. Dillon is placed into a holding cell, and Kilobyte notices that Dillon doesn't have his Morpher. With the Hyper Bot attacking the city, Scott says he'll take the PaleoMax to fight it. If he's able to stay in control of the Megazord, then the others are to join him with their Megazords. And the big battle begins. Back at the evil palace, Tenaya makes her way to the mainframe and begins downloading the base codes for the Hyper Bot. But Kilobyte soon confronts her, still not trusting her. Tenaya uses her detachable hand to take Dillon the chip with the codes, as well as set him free. Kilobyte learns that the Black Ranger has escaped, and then he finds Tenaya's hand trying to return to her. Before he can attack Tenaya, he himself is attacked from behind. It's time for both Dillon and Tenaya to get out of the palace. The Hyper Bot gets an upgrade from Shifter. With this new power, the bot manages to take control of the PaleoMax Megazord, forcing the Red Ranger out. PaleoMax then starts attacking the city. Dillon & Tenaya race back to the dome. With the help of Tenaya's laser, they are able to make it past the Venjix barricade. With the Hyper Bot & PaleoMax attacking the city, Shifter battles the Red Ranger. Dillon & Tenaya make it back into the city. Tenaya hurries to get the chip to Dr. K, while Dillon stay behind to Morph and help the others. Tenaya gets the chip to Dr. K and then disappears before the good doctor can ask her any questions. The ValveMax comes in to try and stop the PaleoMax. The Mach Megazord tries to stop the Hyper Bot, but is not match for its strength. Dr. K broadcast a control code jamming signal throughout the dome through the city command, but it doesn't work. During their battle, Shifter manages to implant a small control key into Scott, without Scott realizing what it was. The Red Ranger uses his Street Saber Strike on Shifter. The High Octane Megazord is next up to try and stop the PaleoMax, while Dr. K tries again to disrupt the control signal. During the fight, all the Megazords are separated back into their individual Zords. But Dr. K manages to disrupt the control signal, and return the Paleozord to normal. Dr. K then makes a discovery in her data, that all 12 Zords should be able to combine into one Ultrazord. The Red Ranger activates the code to combine all 12 Zords. It works, behold the RPM Ultrazord! During the fight, Scott has a bit of pain in his chest. But the team pushes on. The Rangers use the Road Attack Burn Out. And after using the Ultrazord's finishing attack, the Hyper Bot is destroyed. The Key Shifter used to upgrade the bot falls to the ground. Shifter then attaches it to himself and he gets his own upgrade. With the day won, the Rangers walk towards Tenaya, who they are glad came through for them. Tenaya stands waiting for them, happy they won. But then Kilobyte shows up and captures Tenaya. The Rangers rush to try and stop him. . . but they're too late. Kilobyte is gone, and so it Tenaya.